


Caught in the Rain

by KiraMae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMae/pseuds/KiraMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara never lets knowledge go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

Shepard punched the accelerator angrily, but the Mako’s six wheels just spun uselessly while the engine roared ineffectively. He punched the button to activate the boosters, but wasn’t able to get the clearance he needed on this high-gravity planet to clear the mud. Exasperated, he threw his hands up and slumped back. “This piece of crap is supposed to be all-terrain!” he complained.

Glancing over at Liara, expecting the meek archeologist to be be worried or even frightened by the circumstances, he was surprised to see her… smiling? In fact, she looked like she was smothering a laugh.

“Is there something  _funny_  about is being stranded on an uninhabited world in a swamp?” Shepard snapped, unamused.

“No, I- I’m sorry, Commander,” Liara said, having the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

 

“I can’t seem to get a signal from the Normandy,” Garrus said from the back. “Storm seems to be interfering with the comms. I’m going to try and find a clear area and try again.” With that, he popped open the side door and was gone; all business, as usual.

Outside, the torrential downpour that had sprung up so unexpectedly, practically dissolving the ground beneath the vehicle, seemed to be easing off. Liara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “There is nothing quite like the smell of rain,” she said, smiling a little. Shepard’s irritation receded as he watched the asari; it was hard to stay angry around a person with a face as sweet and gentle as hers. Her blue eyes slowly opened and met Shepard’s, and her smile widened. “Come, Commander. I think, between the to of us, we can still get the Mako free.”

Shepard followed Liara out into the rain; the colors of the alien world seemed so vibrant, as if the trees and flowers were all coming to life after the unexpected shower.

“Jungle,” Liara said, turning around and pulling open an access panel on the floor of the Mako.

“What?”

“You called this a swamp. It’s more like a jungle.”

“I thought you studied protheans, not alien environments,” Shepard said, stumbling back as Liara handed him the floor panel and went to work opening a second one.

“My studies have led me to a great many worlds, Shepard. I’ve learned a thing or two about environment… and weather.” Straightening herself, Liara carried her floor panel to the front of the Mako, gesturing for Shepard to follow. She crouched down low, inspecting the front tires. “Shepard, could you bring me some of those rocks?” she asked, pointing to a loose assortment of stones not far away. Shepard did as he was bid, growing curious.

Before long, Liara had stomped and smoothed the stones into the soft mud in the areas in front of each of the Mako’s front tires, totally unfazed by the continual warm rain. Once she was satisfied at the firmness of the ground, she levered the two floor panels in front of each tire, giving each a sharp push to properly wedge it under the edge.

“I’m going to try driving it out, Shepard. Would you mind heading to the back of the vehicle and pushing?” Shepard nodded, following her instructions.

The engine roared, and Shepard put his shoulder to the Mako, boots sinking in to the mud as he pushed with all his strength. The front wheels gained traction, and with a sudden POP the back wheels came free, the whole vehicle lurching forward.

Shepard stumbled and nearly fell, then sputtered as he caught a wave of mud to the face.

Liara had pulled the vehicle to firmer ground, and was returning through the curtain of rain. There was no hidden amusement this time; she was definitely laughing.

“Laugh it up, T’Soni,” Shepard said drily, wiping mud from his eyes and mouth with gloved hands.  “Where did you learn that?”  Shepard, born a spacer and with limited expertise in the wilds, was unfamiliar with the trick. The asari shrugged her shoulders, all humility, but still looking somewhat pleased with herself.

“I have been to many dig sites that were… less than hospitable. I learned a few things. I remember what I learn; you never know when such information will become useful,” she said. Her face became mischievous, and Shepard wondered what other kinds of “information” Liara had been able to put to good use in the past.

“Crafty,” Shepard said. “I respect a woman who’s resourceful.”

She smiled her shy smile, looking up at him through eyelashes beaded with tiny raindrops. He leaned in, and she didn’t pull away; his arms encircled her waist, and her hands traced his arms from elbows to shoulders as she turned her face up to his.

The kiss started gentle, lips meeting, tasting of salt and rain; it swiftly turned in to something deeper, their bodies pressed together, completely oblivious to the rain as their mouths moved together, breath growing ragged and faces flushed.

They were interrupted by a deliberately cleared turian throat. “Should I come back later?” Garrus asked, standing with eyes averted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Shepard glanced up, then back down at a giggling Liara, still in his arms. “You do that,” he said, leaning lustily back in to continue the kiss; Liara did not object.


End file.
